Clean
by comewithnattah
Summary: This Fic exists because: 1. Andrew Lincoln said Michonne licks HIM clean. (obviously his headcanon) 2. Andrew Lincoln and Danai Gurira gush over each other all the time. 3. I am very happy in this relationship. So I'm still in the honeymoon phase where I can't keep my fingers off my keyboard... For all the "SMUT-keteers".


He said it and the words made his skin began to swelter. It was freeing to say it in front of so many people and he was tickled to think of Danai's reaction when she heard what he said.

After hours of alcohol-induced antics with his castmates, he laid in his hotel room. The shots and beers in his system made him feel like he was swimming in the middle of his bed. He wished it was _his_ bed and that he was at home. Andy would have loved to roll over and make love slow and deep. After questions upon questions about Michonne and Rick's dynamic on the show and endless innuendo, his mind was bombarded with dirty thoughts that made him smile alone in the dark. There was a restless excitement buzzing in his subconscious that kept him from falling asleep.

He was six hours ahead in Madrid. He texted his wife, being cautious not to ring her in case she had turned in early. It was 3 a.m. for him. He checked emails for a few minutes before realizing she hadn't replied so he figured she was sleep.

 **guess you're asleep**

 **I'll ring you first thing**

As soon as he put his phone on the charger, it chimed with an incoming text.

 **Hey, Ricky Dicky**

 **Why are you such a nut?!**

It was Danai. Her makeup artist on the Black Panther set is a hardcore Richonne shipper and was flipping out over his Madrid panel interview. When Danai saw it, her jaw dropped then lifted into a bashful grin. It had been a long day on set for her and despite the time difference she knew Andy would be up.

 **What?**

He hesitated to ask, trying first to channel her thoughts into his brain using the mental image of her smile as a conduit. He wanted to respond with something clever and naughty but had to admit he didn't have a clue what she was going on about until she replied,

 **She licks me clean?! OMG**

His cheeks flared bright red above his mostly white stubble.

 **You liked that, huh?**

 **The opportunity presented itself.**

 **It would have been wrong NOT to say it.**

 **How are things going with you?**

She sent him a picture of her skinned knee as a visual description of her day. She hurt it during an action sequence and it was very tender at the moment. Recklessly, he texted back,

 **Did you get that licking another guy clean?!**

 **Do I have to come back to Atlanta?**

Danai gasped audibly, causing the set hands around her to glance her way. She tucked her head sheepishly and typed,

 **You're really on your worst behavior!**

 **Norman got you WAY liquered up, huh?**

While his thumbs began to dance across the glowing screen, she followed up with

,

 **Let me sober you up some.**

 **How are Gael and the kids?**

 **You talk to them today**?

It was probably best that he erased what he was about to say. The mention of his wife had the desired effect. With a lot less cheek he answered,

 **Everyone's well. So what's on tap for you tomorrow?**

Danai threw her head back in relief and relished telling him,

 **OFF TOMORROW!**

 **You?**

Jealous, his shoulders dropped,

 **More of the same**

Places were being called on Danai's set…

 **I gotta go. Be good.**

Andy was enjoying this chat more than he realized and it bruised him a little to have to say,

 **You too**

 **And be careful**

He was back in the quiet of the room but now he felt settled and ready to get some sleep. He opened the balcony doors inviting the early morning breeze to sweep over him as he lay completely naked under a thin sheet. Sleep came over him quickly only to be awakened a short time after by the sound of the shower running. He got up, slowly making his way towards the light of the bathroom, where the shadowy shape of a woman moved slowly behind the frosted glass shower door.

He never asked who was there. He never wondered why he was suddenly fully dressed, bare thread jeans and denim shirt. The gun belt around his waist confirmed it. He was dreaming again and glad of it. He pulled the shower door open, the heat of the steam causing his skin to bead with sweat. She stepped out, her hair hanging heavy below her shoulders pouring streams of water past her cinnamon curves.

Neither of them said a word. Somehow, they both knew what had brought them together. Unsatisfied craving being manifested in nightly trysts where every sense was amplified and there was no limit to how or how long they could explore each other.

Rick was soon as drenched as she was. Grabbing him by the collar, she drew him close pressing her matchless body against his. She pulled his lower lip into her mouth and moaned at the taste of him. A smile took over his face, breaking the tug of her kiss. She withdrew slightly from his embrace, his shirt slightly clinging to her breasts, and began to silently unbutton his shirt.

She undressed him while he took his time running his hands across her hips, pursuing them until he found the tuck of her goose-pimpled ass. She stripped his chest bare like hers and unbuckled his belts, letting his sidearm fall to the floor. She repeatedly bombarded his lips, pulling him down to her with every kiss until her eagerness left him chuckling into her mouth. He paused briefly, leaning against the sink counter to remove his boots and peel off his jeans.

Michonne took the opportunity to wring out her hair while she admired her shape in the vanity mirror. He could see that the sight of herself turned her on almost as much as his touch and he loved that she loved her color, shape and form. She gathered her still-dripping hair and used one of her locs as a tie to fasten the rest together on the top of her head.

With every stitch removed, he was Andy again and joined Michonne in staring at their reflection.

"See, matching outfits." she joked about their shared unclad state.

He looked down and laced their fingers together across that beloved stomach of hers, the contrast highlighting their different hues. He lifted his eyes to the mirror again and this time he saw Danai staring down at their hands as his eyes stayed fixed on her flawless make up and the smooth full features of her face. "Doesn't match exactly…" His southern drawl falling away, "perhaps that's the reason it's so beautiful."

Looking straight ahead, she spoke to him through the mirror's reflection, "So..." She brought his hands up to grasp her breasts, guiding him as he pressed them together, squeezing them with a rolling motion, "We're here..." The corner of her mouth breaking into a smile, "What should two beautiful people like us do now?"

Tasting her with his tongue all along her shoulder till he reached just below the nape of her neck, vibrating the nerves in her spine when she felt his voice, "Well, since you started your shower without me, you're all soapy and clean…"

Danai reached back up to play in his curls. She read his tone and interrupted, leaning her head back on his shoulder and speaking into his ear, "Then, let's get you cleaned up too." Grabbing a rolled towel from the sink, she turned to face him and threw it at his feet. Breaking eye contact with the mirror, he watched as Michonne fanned her hands across his chest and step by step Michonne walked him backward, kicking the towel along the way until he placed his back against the shower door. She licked his neck upward till she met his mouth again.

"Day-umn!" Rick reacted to the heat of her mouth, finding his Georgia twang again.

Michonne could feel Rick's hardness- extended, warm and blush-colored- grazing the skin of her abdomen, breast and chin as she descended to her knees, resting them on the towel. She took him in her hands and kissed down the length of him gently swirling her nose in the soft curls before her. She loved the sight, the feel and the smell of his hair everywhere on his body. Even the scarce hairs on his balls excited her and she held his manhood against his abdomen and licked them with the broad bristly surface of her tongue.

The feeling sent a tremor straight down to his toes. Rick instinctively grabbed her by her locs bringing her eyes to meet with his. But he found the look in her eyes too much to add to the sensation of her tongue swirling under the base of his shaft, so he closed his eyes quickly and inhaled sharply and groaned as brought him fully into her mouth.

Michonne placed her palms on Rick's thighs to steady herself, feeling somewhat punch –drunk at the sound of his pleasure. He began to stiffen even more between her lips. He tried, but was unable to override the urge to thrust.

"Wait, wait, wait…" He panted, pressing his feet into the tiled floor. "Not… yet..." He begged her. He like to hear her calling his name when he finished inside her and he thought _this_ would certainly lead to _that_. But she wouldn't let him go.

And his fingers that were caught in her hair were let go, to rest on the tight, short black coils of Danai's head. He could see in her eyes, she didn't want Michonne to claim this moment. It was her who would hear a name this time. The sweet suction of her mouth pulled and pulled until Andy returned. She firmly gripped his ass making certain that she did, indeed, lick him completely clean, swallowing every drop he relinquished.

Only then did Danai release him from her clutches.

"I love to kiss you on set." She confessed. "But this is a hundred times sweeter."

He joined her on the towel with his hands resting on his knees like a man about to bow in prayer. His veins were still pronounced, his chest and back flushed with blotches of red. Hanging his head, he managed a laugh through a labored breath. He held her cheek in his hand. She turned her head and sucked that thumb of his nearest her mouth. If he'd had the wind in his lungs to speak, he still would have been speechless. Andy just shook his head.

"Is this what you had in mind, Mr. She-licks-me-clean?" Danai asked him as she pushed him to sit and settled in his lap.

"Not' tat'all." He answered in the Kings speech. "That was better that what I had in mind. I doubt Scotty could've come up with that."

A chime opened her eyes. Danai lay flat on her stomach in her bed. She peeked at her phone, eye adjusting to the bright glow of the screen. It was Norman-

 **What up, D**

 **Just saying good night.**

 **Call me tomorrow. I gotta**

 **tell you what Andy said! lol**

Without responding, she put her phone on vibrate, placed it on the nightstand and curled up on her side. Between her thighs, she found a slippery sign that her body couldn't tell the difference between dreams and reality.

"Oh my god. This damn show got me so fucked up." She whispered, a little flustered as she smiled into her pillow.

Her phone buzzed. But she ignored it and was on her way to sleep again. Something made her turn over and look. It was Andy.

 **Are you wake?**

 **I just had the craziest dream.**


End file.
